


Caution, It's Hot

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Jongin, Feral Behavior, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rough treatment, Science Fiction, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: There are five of them, so why can't Kyungsoo have one?





	Caution, It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to : Slippery When Wet
> 
>  **Warnings** : mild intake of alcohol / activities during tipsiness (that later ebbs out to soberness). Small tweaks of dubious consent or rough treatment. Feral behavior.

 

 

 

‘’Did you see the new program in the DE class?’’

Kyungsoo’s nose twitches and he holds one hand up to his ear, over it too.

‘’Yeah, I did. It’s told to be exhausting in the longer term. My parent’s don’t approve of the choice but they can’t do anything about me choosing extra classes on my own. They still want me to honor my  _ dying race _ ,’’ there’s a snort, and Jongin who’s speaking probably rolls his eyes while Sehun snickers, a slither within the melody.

Kyungsoo tries to tune the two voices out, but they continue anyway, and it’s annoying.

It’s annoying that Jongin doesn’t talk to him like that. Not as much as he used to, at least.

This freely, like he does to Sehun right now as they’re sitting some meters behind Kyungsoo, Jongin on his own bed and Sehun on one of the chairs, seated backwards on it, silvery eyes blinking at the other and a two-cut tongue slipping out like that of a snake’s; his deep gray skin reflecting the fake light streaming in from the hologrammed windows.

Kyungsoo, who’s seated at his glass table, handles his programmer with the soundless tapping of a lazy finger sliding over the lighted surface, eyebrows scrunched.

He looks over his shoulder just briefly when Jongin grins at something Sehun says, just to see the elder’s eyes scrunch up and his adam's apple bob, palms clasping and one reaching out to hit Sehun in a friendly way.

And Sehun can take it, being of a superior race in terms of physical strength as well, unlike Kyungsoo who would’ve fallen off the chair from such a mere gesture in case it had been him sitting there.

He directs his gaze down at the programmer again and at the browser, since he’s partly looking at an upcoming assignment but mostly surfs on social media.

Things had went okay.

Things had been great, or a bit awkward, but nice nonetheless when Jongin got injured and they had experienced a peculiar confrontation in the shower.

They got closer, bits by bits, and Kyungsoo still helped Jongin with taking long showers while it lasted, and afterwards they, instead of only spending time together in their shared room, went outside in the halls side by side.

Maybe to the library, or perhaps to the cafeteria - sometimes they snuck out to a solemn station to get snacks past curfew when the ship had a pit-stop or dwelled to spare fuel.

And now, months later, Kyungsoo’s ears become a bit warm due to remembering the smaller things they’ve done through time, even if it has stopped now or is at a minimum, though the ever-lasting tension or the unspoken subject is still there.

There’s something that pokes at Kyungsoo’s curiosity, a few terminal things  that Jongin is quiet about.. And as long as the system doesn’t intend to give the students new roommates, they’ll be stuck with each other for the years to come despite age difference.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what went wrong, but something clearly did - some weeks ago when they had kissed, and not just chastely, but ended up with a long session of mouthing at each other to the point where Jongin must’ve gotten so riled up that he wasn’t aware of his own strength.

He had held Kyungsoo in place, the grip hard enough to bruise so that Kyungsoo gasped and twisted in pain due to the grasping on his hip and on his wrist, and when he had opened his eyes, what he saw was red irises swallowed by a strange soar - not filled with blown pupils in the middle like the usual, but a blazing red twisted with ruby.

Jongin had immediately let go, almost as if he had burnt himself.

And since then, he has kept a distance from Kyungsoo, almost as if he has remembered something, or as if he has scared himself.

But it’s not Kyungsoo who’s scared. And the younger isn’t entirely sure what this is about anyway.

In any case,  _ ‘casual’ _  things in this matter apparently don’t fit into Jongin’s vocabulary when it comes to love or intimacy - only sometimes when Kyungsoo manages to sneak a chaste kiss out of him or gets a hug, or those times where Kyungsoo knows that Jongin can’t resist resting a hand on the younger’s lower back when they walk next to each other down the halls.

There’s something Kyungsoo wants to know.

Something he doesn’t know about Jongin, although Jongin has been open about his family relations,  _ some _  of his obligations and his childhood, his dreams and thoughts; but not what he feels, or how his nature goes.

What being him means, and what his race initiates, since health guides contain descriptions on each race around; at least on those who are common.  

Especially for humans which race is known for mingling vividly, their strength being their population, even if Kyungsoo thinks he might’ve chosen a college where there’s less than what he’d have expected to see. Far fewer.

And each race has a system or a nature, something that defines them, mostly when it comes to their mindset and instincts, though some might look alike and have crossbreeds.

In the bigger picture, it’s important to share these facts in order for the different communities to respect and understand one another, because if not, miscommunication and prejudice will occur - has occurred through time and caused big commotions where some races can’t stand each other or tend to discriminate.

Jongin isn’t human - so he has said himself, though he shares some of their traits. All races can communicate and harbour feelings in different degrees that are still labelled as emotions in the same categories, the same seven sins, though it’s divided differently for each flock.

Jongin doesn’t dream, but dwells into the short version of hibernation whenever he sleeps, a thing he likes to do a lot, and his body temperature is different - he’s warm-blooded too but can accommodate despite fluctuating conditions.

Summed up, there’s something Jongin isn’t telling Kyungsoo, something that apparently makes him take a step back whenever Kyungsoo tries to amend it and take one forward in whatever it is they have, which they apparently don’t have.

Right now, at least.

It’s only present between the lines or yet again when Kyungsoo manages to slide into Jongin’s bed during one of the evenings to nuzzle there while the elder reads a book and runs a soft, careful hand down Kyungsoo’s spine beneath the shirt.

In addition, Jongin still hovers close to the other when they’re alone despite the verbal barrier, and keeps his eyes alert in public.

Stares from afar at whoever comes a little too close, or that time he almost split a table in half in the middle of the cafeteria when Kyungsoo had the giant Chanyeol sitting a little too close; Chanyeol who for fun tried to force feed the human with slimy worms from the new row of suspicious-looking vending machines.

There are moments where Jongin seems to  _ rub off _  on Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say because he isn’t one to complain when finally Jongin decides to be coaxed out of his shell to give a little affection.

Apparently, Kyungsoo gruels too hard about this that he startles when Sehun puts a hand on his shoulder, Sehun who leans in over the other as lanky and tall he is, tilting his head while looking down at the programmer that has gone black.

‘’Thought you were working on the engineering project?’’ he asks, and they share the same class, even if Kyungsoo isn’t fond of the subject and is rather streetsmart than booksmart, whereas Jongin is the opposite.

He grimaces and taps the tab with the assignment open. ‘’I am, but… It’s not going anywhere anytime soon,’’ he mutters, and Sehun next to him grins and sits on his knees on the floor, still taller than Kyungsoo, and gets a better look.

‘’It’s not as hard as you think, actually,’’ he says, his lisp getting a tint to the sentence though it’s something Kyungsoo knows he has fought with through the year here.

‘’It isn’t?’’ Kyungsoo raises a brow, turns a little around on the chair with the programmer in his hand to show it to Sehun fully, and Sehun turns around too, the both of them leaning close to look at the screen together. Sehun’s skin is warm and smooth despite his cold colors.

‘’Yeah, take a look at this here…,’’ Sehun offers a simple explanation, and he’s more interested in this subject than Kyungsoo is after all, despite mostly leaning to physical education in his freetime with Jongin.

Kyungsoo looks up for an instance amidst the words that tune out, because what he catches is Jongin who sits on the bed in the same position as before, but his hands are clenched around the edge of the bed, shoulders squared and biceps bulging in the t-shirt he’s wearing.

What makes the younger jolt is the blaze going over Jongin’s eyes again, where the scleras are red for a second.

It’s not the same as the usual, because Jongin’s irises are always of a dark red, but here they’re ruby and even the white is swallowed in color; precise and cornering, a contrast to his tanned skin and again newly bleached hair.

It almost looks like they’re glowing.

‘’Kyungsoo?’’ Sehun says, putting an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and Kyungsoo blinks his eyes fast, turning to look at the other again. ‘’Uh, yeah?’’

‘’You listening?’’ Sehun’s got a smirk on his lips that wasn’t there before.

He looks up and Kyungsoo follows the gaze to where Jongin was before, since Jongin is stepping out of the room; the woosh of the slide-door heaving shut quenching the momentary silence.

What’s even more frustrating is that one fascination or discovery hasn’t left Kyungsoo’s mind.

And he swears...

He swears Jongin knows this, or can sense it.

That it sometimes seems like Jongin has additional features, because it’s almost as if he can sense Kyungsoo’s curiosity, or knows when Kyungsoo thinks back on lewd memories and gets warm at the thought.

The exact moment Kyungsoo feels his toes curl or his throat gets hot, Jongin looks up from the weight-lifting or from whatever he’s doing.

It’s where he’s in the opposite end of the room and stiffens, shortly leaving the room afterwards where Kyungsoo  _ swears _  the pouch of Jongin’s jeans moved on the way.

Or maybe he’s just seeing things.

His imagination might stray too far on its own when his questions are left unanswered, and the tension between them only grows, eyes locking in a gaze more than often even if Jongin doesn’t open his mouth much or tends to play hard to get, forever the Mr. mysterious man.

The door slides shut behind Kyungsoo, but Jongin doesn’t even look up from the bundle of papers in his hands that barely resemble a book, and old one with a worn cover.

He’s reading another one of those about the ancient galaxies, not a novel this time.  

He favours reading the traditional ones with a present form and not another hologram on glass, taking into account that each race lives with different preferences in regards to material liking and making.

Kyungsoo’s eyes shortly trace the windows where the outside is dark and matted, where suns are dotted light years away. One of the planets that they’re passing by, an acid green and voluminous obstacle, fills the most of the view since the holograms have been turned off.

Standing still, his lips twist to a pout.

Even if a minute passes, Jongin still doesn’t lower the book nor does he move, only his fingers that slowly drum on the backside of the cover.

He’s lying on the bed with the book up in front of him, held up while his body is stretched out on the duvet, and Kyungsoo has tried the same but his arms get too tired.

Sometimes, Jongin even does it just to tease Kyungsoo due to his noodle human arms.

Kyungsoo clears his throat.

Nothing happens.

He does it again, and there’s no reaction.

He murmurs something unintelligible under his breath and shuffles closer to Jongin’s bed, leans over and pokes one thigh, and Jongin answers with a raspy ‘’what is it?’’- most likely knows that the other has tried to catch his attention.

Yet the elder still doesn’t look up, turning to the next page with a soft swish of paper fluttering, his face covered.

‘’Jongin…’’

Another poke.

‘’Jongin….’’

A third -

_ ‘’Jongin….’’ _  this sounding more urgent.

Jongin only wriggles a bit when a weight settles over him, the mattress dipping with the knees settling on each side of his hips, and then Kyungsoo levers himself down and lays atop the other, chin digging into a robust chest.

A rumble comes from the chest there, one that travels into Kyungsoo’s jaw and along his throat, making his toes curl in his socks, his shoes discarded on the floor.

‘’Jongin,’’ he murmurs,’’ and this is but another meek attempt at getting Jongin into talking, because Jongin has heard this enough to know what the tone indicates.

He’d normally reply, but it’s always in the evenings that Kyungsoo gets persistent and asks direct questions, curiosity dripping off his tongue.

Kyungsoo rubs his face into the shirt and bites at the fabric, digging his nose there until he gets a bit of skin through the material, and Jongin does another rumble in a warning, but Kyungsoo only bites again.

Jongin doesn’t relent, though he arranges his grip on the book so that he’s holding it with one hand, and the other goes down to gently pinch at Kyungsoo’s bicep with how Kyungsoo is spread out like a starfish atop him.

There’s a moment of silence then, where Kyungsoo instead reaches out and bites at the hand that comes down, chomping on the side, and it’s a mundane thing, because Jongin only holds his hand still for a second before patting Kyungsoo’s face, palm big enough to cover it, earning a moody groan.

Kyungsoo crawls up further and bonks his forehead against the edge of the book, and even if Jongin’s grip on it is firm, it almost falls out and down on his face.

**‘’What is it?’’** the elder sighs, moving the book aside to look down where Kyungsoo now almost rests his cheek on one exposed collarbone, nestled next to Jongin’s arm that holds up the book, back of Kyungsoo’s head touching the bicep.

‘’How’s your arm doing,’’ the human asks rather innocently then, tone soft.

Jongin stares for a moment, eyes squinted. Then he blows a raspberry, Kyungsoo shortly rustling at the huff Jongin makes.

‘’You know I got the sling off more than two month’s time ago, don’t you?’’ he says, and he lowers his arm over Kyungsoo’s back so that the book hangs off Kyungsoo’s waist on the other side.

‘’So it’s doing okay?’’ the other complies, nudging the back of his head against the arm around him even if it’s not the one that got injured.

Jongin doesn’t buy the sweet words though. ‘’Are you going to be nosy again tonight? Human curiosity is a sin, isn’t it.’’

Kyungsoo’s brows scrunch -  **_‘’No...,’’_ **  he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

He moves a bit closer, his breath fanning out against the side of Jongin’s throat.

‘’But it’d be nice if you told me something about your race... cause you know, humans are widespread and even their history is known by others and can be taken as an additional class, and it’s got a health class too. So you know my anatomy, but I don’t know yours,’’ he murmurs, and Jongin shortly smiles, can’t help not to, because of course Kyungsoo will try to poke at the subject again.

‘’And I’m going to be honest and say that you’re so confusing,’’ Kyungsoo says, arranging the position a bit, the action making Jongin tense beneath him with how he straddles him, sitting a little lower so that their crotches touch.

‘’But you don’t even seem to mind,’’ Kyungsoo’s voice becomes a little sour.

It’s frustration rather than anything else.

‘’Though I think I’ve got the perfect song to describe you,’’ a snicker bubbles up his throat, making Jongin murmur a ‘’what?’’

‘’It’s basically ancient...  your anthem is  **Hot ’N Cold**  from Katy Perry.’’

‘’What’s a Katy Perry?’’

‘’I don’t know. A human vocalist, I think. I stumbled over some old files the other day in the library and heard it.’’

‘’Hot ‘N cold….,’’ Jongin repeats, tasting the words.

_ ‘’Caus’ you’re hot then you’re cold, you’re yes then you’re no,’’  _ Kyungsoo hums in a hush, filling the room with a gentle lull.

The elder looks confused for a second, listening to the tune and then snorts when he interprets the message.

‘’It’s catchy,’’ Kyungsoo adds, sounding convincing.

‘’I’m sure it is,’’ Jongin turns them around so that he’s on top, hovering over the other, their faces close then, and he puts the book in place above Kyungsoo’s head so that it gets no scratches.

Kyungsoo catches Jongin’s bicep, even if he knows he won’t ever be strong enough to hold him back.

‘’Why won’t you tell me?’’ he murmurs, and he’s not even sure what it is he’s altogether referring to, but Jongin must know, their nose tips nearly touching and Jongin’s ruby eyes are as intriguing but unfathomable as ever.

‘’No,’’ is all he says, breath tickling Kyungsoo’s lips, and then he pulls back and hops off the bed.

Kyungsoo heaves his torso up, throwing the other a near manic glare - ‘’I’m suspecting we should get couple therapy soon? When are you in for it?’’ and Jongin shortly chortles, grabbing a towel from his closet, no answer presented.

‘’So this is how you want to play?’’ the human yells after the retreating back, hunching his chin down, upper lick doing a tick and knuckles whitening from how he’s balling his hands,  ** _‘’You’re just going to ignore me?’’_** his voice escalates in volume to no avail.

The door does an airy noise upon opening, and Jongin enters the bathroom with only a short glance over his shoulder, and there’s a curl at the corner of his mouth.

Kyungsoo follows suit, crawling off the bed to quickly step in between when it’s about to close.

He squeezes in, even if Jongin merely reacts and starts pulling his shirt off, towel put on the counter as he discards his clothes and ignores Kyungsoo who’s now standing behind him, holding his hands up as if he’s grasping at the air - ‘’please?’’

‘’Won’t you give me a little hint?’’ he nudges around Jongin’s side, only to have broad shoulders following his front since Jongin avoids him, the elder humming under his breath and tugging his pants off to tune the words out.

‘’Just a little?’’ Kyungsoo bends over him on his tiptoes and lounges on the back, only to sag down when Jongin straightens again and pushes the pants over the tiled floor with one foot.

Kyungsoo stands still now because Jongin slips his boxers off as well, back turned and tan skin coming in view plus a pert bum, a  _ quite well sculpted one _ , and Kyungsoo’s throat restricts as he keeps his gaze from wavering, fingers twitching in either annoyance or timidity.

‘’Don’t-’’ he tries, voice only hesitating a bit, ‘’don’t think you can just avoid me,’’ he follows Jongin to the shower and stands in the opening, as if he has planned to trap him there with a barrier. His body starts to feel warm again, heat tracing down to his belly and down between his legs, even if he tries to shake it off.

Jongin opens the menu on the screen beneath the showerhead to select a course, fingers hovering, choosing a longer bath today, looking tense all of sudden and other hand shortly twitching as if it’s urged to grasp.

In the background, Kyungsoo’s teeth are grinding, his jaw setting.

The machinery whirrs and seconds later the sound of water slopping down travels in his ears as well as the pitter-patter of naked feet on the floor from Jongin adjusting his stance, head held high to get his face wet first.

‘’If you…,’’ Kyungsoo clears his throat.

Jongin looks over his shoulder at this, water dripping down from the bangs that he slicks back.

‘’If you tell me, I’ll give you something nice?’’

There’s a lifted brow, and a quiet minute.

‘’Which is?’’ Jongin elaborates, muscles on his back shortly pulling tight when he reaches up to one of the racks and takes a look at the bottles with hair products.

‘’You have to come here to get it,’’ Kyungsoo is reluctant.

It’s a good thing not only one of them is stubborn, but maybe that can also be counted as a curse in the longer term.

Jongin stops then, once more granting Kyungsoo a long look.

Kyungsoo stares back, eyes unfathomable.

‘’What if I don’t want it?’’

‘’Then it’s your loss.’’

Another silent minute, and Jongin’s eyes narrow in suspicion - to which Kyungsoo scrunches his too, exaggerating it though.

Jongin turns around then, slow with the actions, and takes a step forward to the opening, hair still pushed back and droplets of water sliding down his chest, between the bridge lining down his abdomen-- and Kyungsoo strictly looks up in order not to let his gaze go further.

‘’Yeah?’’ Jongin prompts.

‘’Come closer,’’ Kyungsoo pushes it.

Jongin takes another small step.

‘’Closer.’’

He sighs through his teeth and abides till they’re standing face to face, looking down and Kyungsoo up.

‘’What is it?’’ he asks again, a common phrase as of lately.

Kyungsoo smiles, just shortly, a tick that helps itself.

He leans up on his tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips, close to the corner, not exactly on the middle and lingers there before going back.

‘’There.’’

Jongin tongues the inside of his cheek, face stoic, but he’s standing closer than before, head tilted a bit.

‘’That’s all?’’

Kyungsoo makes an affronted noise. ‘’If you want more you need to tell me the thing.’’

‘’What thing?’’

‘’The thing.’’

‘’Which is?’’

‘’You know. The thing. Your-’’ Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, curses how his gaze shortly flicks down.

His voice becomes soft, ‘’...thing. And more.’’

Jongin is quiet.

The shower continues to stream in the background.

A hitch emits from Kyungsoo’s lips, just as a wet hand sneaks up on his hip, balancing beneath the thin shirt, and Jongin comes closer, aligning their lips softly, holding it there for a second before doing it again - his hold tender.

Kyungsoo murmurs ‘’wait-’’ between the kisses, ‘’there’s a price and-’’ a soft ‘ah’, ‘’you have to pay,’’ but it’s smooched out and Jongin nudges him closer, even when Kyungsoo winces because the floor is wet and he’s wearing socks.

There’s a wet smack of lips and a timed exhale, a tension that’s been left hanging in the air for too long crowding them as Jongin licks the crack of Kyungsoo’s mouth and probes his tongue in, drawing a breathy sound from the other.

The hand on Kyungsoo’s hip creeps up, arm snaking around the waist instead -

‘’No-’’ Kyungsoo tries to claw away, but Jongin starts smiling viciously into the kiss, ‘’no, Jongin  **I swear-** ’’ and a loud scream fills the room as Kyungsoo is lifted off the ground, pressed against Jongin and is dragged into the shower and under the stream.

Jongin holds him there, pecking him and initiating it again even when Kyungsoo splutters and complains.

Kyungsoo’s hands are everywhere, still trying to escape, but Jongin just squeezes their chests tight, fronts aligned as well, and cranes his neck to pepper loud kisses down Kyungsoo’s jaw and throat despite Kyungsoo whining.

The human is wearing sweatpants, a long shirt and socks, but now it’s all soaked and his bangs are plastered into his eyes, drawn back by his own hand when he finally gives up and grumbles while Jongin does that weird thing again - as if he rubs off and noses down Kyungsoo’s throat with a purpose.

Kyungsoo turns limp in the embrace with his arms around Jongin’s neck, snugly pressed against the other and he only squirms a bit when he feels something move against his stomach, right where Jongin’s crotch is, letting out a little  _ ‘oh’ _  at the wet but warm slide under his shirt that shortly grazes a patch of skin.

‘’You have to tell me,’’ he murmurs, face scrunching up in another lewd grimace when something warm travels down his sweatpants but not beneath the boxers, and one of Jongin’s hands that he hasn’t helped locking a vice around Kyungsoo pulls the sweatpants down to Kyungsoo’s thighs, making the plump asscheeks jiggle with the actions and the warmth in Kyungsoo’s stomach grow snug.

The wall is rough against Kyungsoo’s back when he’s pressed there, right next to the racks in the tight space - a familiar  _ ‘Error - the chosen suggestion is not available’ _  coming from the screen attached to the showerhead.

It’s strange when Jongin gets into these fits, when he’s usually the one to avoid such encounters.

Like now, where they’re suddenly close again as they had been the first time in the shower, and it’s familiar with how Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look down to know Jongin’s main tentacle has slithered between his thighs, wetting the area even more so, thick and flared tip rubbing against Kyungsoo’s clothed sack and between the outlined globes of his ass.

Jongin’s mouth rests against Kyungsoo’s lobe and ear, breath fanning out, growling a ‘’you have to stop inviting me,’’ and Kyungsoo is unfamiliar with the words, doesn’t know what Jongin refers to.

His nails dig into the tan skin before him though, and he swallows thickly; ‘’what if I want to?’’ which only makes Jongin press him harder there and another inhuman growl travels up from his chest, practiced and deep.

Kyungsoo turns his head and their faces meet, nose tips digging into each other’s skin, grazing, and the human is still a little dazed - jolting when two sub tentacles join in and each extend to wrap around his thighs, which is new, suction cups clinging with a press that grows firm.

What mesmerizes him is the look in Jongin’s eyes again, the one that appears so often lately, the elder’s nostrils flaring and the red in his eyes almost glowing, and a vein tracks down from one temple, water still cascading down their forms in the meantime.

It’s almost as if something is pressuring Jongin; something that makes his breathing this heavy and the arm around Kyungsoo’s waist tighten to the point where it hurts a bit, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to ruin the mood again by being sensitive or weak.

He only winces a bit, pretends the grimace isn’t in pain, and holds onto Jongin.

However, he’s gasping against Jongin’s mouth though as the last two appendages seem to sneak in between his thighs as well, snaking up the back and dragging down in the underwear that clings, and he nearly gurgles out a whimper and shuts his eyes when he feels the wet tip of the main slide up his asscrack and down again, over the rim, probing.

They haven’t really gone this far this quickly either, but Jongin is suddenly all over him, other hand grasping at one buttock to spread the asscheeks apart and give himself more access while he still presses Kyungsoo against the wall, and Kyungsoo’s cock digs into Jongin’s stomach.

He downright  _ glares _  at Kyungsoo’s face with sharp, unblinking eyes where the scleras turn red ever so slowly, and he’s breathing out hotly against Kyungsoo’s mouth.

‘’You have to-’’ Kyungsoo’s voice is mellow and he squirms again and again from the small pulses of delight as the flared tip presses in just shortly, not enough to breach, and then slides down, while the ones on Kyungsoo’s thighs seem to tighten their grip to the point where the human feels like his legs might go numb, ‘’tell me…’’

Strangely enough, it’s all suffocating in a way that makes the heat intensify and Kyungsoo’s breath shortly stop from how a shudder soars down his spine. He can’t help but to arch his hips against Jongin, only stopped from the vice-like grip on his thighs, and he then rubs down on the tentacle between his legs and whimpers aloud, teeth gritted.

And even if it’s obvious that there’s something going on, that there’s something in Jongin’s behavior and about the way he clutches at Kyungsoo and seems to breathe him in, Jongin still murmurs out a firm  **‘’No.’’**

A lump forms in Kyungsoo’s throat though, and he looks back at the hard glare directed to him, his insides churning with heat but also with earlier frustration, and he knows he could just let Jongin do whatever and let them kiss some more, but ‘’you’re not being fair.’’

Jongin’s eyes narrow at this, a momentary snippet of surprise crossing his face at the tone, but his grip is still tight, as if he doesn’t want to let go, or can’t.

‘’I know,’’ their mouths are lined together and Kyungsoo talks against Jongin’s lips, ‘’that you don’t owe me your race’s history, but if you want-’’ he struggles a bit, and slides one hand on Jongin’s shoulder down to the chest, ‘’us to have something, I’ll need to know what makes you act this way,’’ he breathes out.

‘’Or what bugs you, or makes you constantly change and ignore me on and off,’’ he murmurs, a pinch of vulnerableness glazing his eyes, and he winces when the hold around his waist tightens and Jongin growls against his lips, though it doesn’t seem to be out of anger held towards Kyungsoo.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Kyungsoo winces again, muttering a ‘’let go.’’

Jongin’s head jerks at this, as if he’s been hit, and he growls again, but Kyungsoo presses two hands flat against Jongin’s chest.

‘’I said  **_let go_ ** ,’’ the human wheezes, legs a little awkward with his soaked pants and underwear bunching around his knees, and he’s aroused and hard, water still streaming down their sides and into his eyes.

Jongin’s head does that weird jerk again and he adjusts his stance, gently nudging his face into the side of Kyungsoo’s throat then, eyes still red and his voice no longer present, but his body telling.

The tentacles around Kyungsoo’s thigh loosen and slide down, and there’s an ache from where they have been; Kyungsoo who feels weak in the knees when he’s no longer held in place.

Jongin puffs out a breath into a patch of skin and takes a step back, eyes still swallowed but brows furrowed in a puzzled expression.

Kyungsoo leans against the wall, staring back with a neutral expression, through he bites his lower lip and his shoulders are tense.

He sighs.

Despite the exposure, he drops his clothes there in the snug space, moody as he squeezes out of the booth and picks Jongin’s towel just because; leaving the room with wet smacks of his socks over the floor, and Jongin continues to stare ahead at the monitor screen, unmoving.

Kyungsoo fixes the collar on his shirt, purposefully not looking to the side in the mirror where Jongin sits on the bed behind him.

He tongues the inside of his cheek and checks his hair again, having put it up in an up-styled look tonight, casts a glance on his bed where a bag of beverages lie, enough to have him warm for tonight though he’s not sure if he’s out to get hammered.

His hands are restless, so they go back to smoothen his jeans again and tug at the edge to make sure they sit right. He’s usually not picky with this although he has been insecure about his looks every now and then, but he has got a plan tonight, or at least he knows he doesn’t want to spend it alone.

Even if he knows he probably won’t get anywhere, and he swallows thickly and grits his teeth when one simple flick of his gaze in the upper corner of the mirror has him noticing that Jongin is staring right back.

It’s only been a little more than a week, but not much has travelled back and forth between the two of them.

Though he has still got dark splotches on his thighs from Jongin’s tentacles and suction cups having latched there.

He considers that he might’ve been a little quick to jump the gun. He’s just tired, especially since he knows that somewhere there’s so much more he wants, and he’s tired of running after Jongin like a lost puppy.

And Jongin is two-faced, because while it seems he’s possessive or enamoured with Kyungsoo, he still doesn’t want to confirm anything between them or take the last step.

They’ve never said _  ‘I like you’  _ aloud either.

Kyungsoo hasn’t said  _ ‘I think I might love you’ _ , though it gathers on the tip of his tongue and he has to keep it back, because it’s just a phase, probably, even if it nags and nags - won’t stop.

He has known Jongin for almost a year now, and maybe he’s trying too hard. Maybe He’s pressuring and poking a point that he should first get access to after years of having known Jongin.

But before that, things might happen and Jongin could find someone else.

Find someone who doesn’t pressure him or nags. Maybe Jongin just doesn’t want it to go further yet, so Kyungsoo will have to wait.

However, since there’s no apparent attachments, Kyungsoo isn’t bound to Jongin. He reminds himself that and huffs in incoming victory - at the thought that the elder would get jealous if he went with someone else.

It bottoms though when he thinks that it could go the other way as well, meaning Jongin can go with whomever he desires to bed, just in case.

It’s complicated since Jongin seems to avoid the topic of the mutual attraction, but Kyungsoo guesses he’ll have to deal with it and see where time will take them.

He looks to the side when the door slides open, and there’s a code so only a few friends can come in, and there Jongdae stands, a cheshire-like smile on his lips as he asks ‘’you ready?’’

The taur-kin is clad in a leather jacket and other things, and he vaguely looks like a human in regards to his torso and face save for the runes engraved on his skin, sharp cheekbones, his bowed legs and the horns sprouting from his curly hair.

Kyungsoo has been standing in front of the mirror for too long staring at nothing, though he now emits a cluttered ‘ah’ and ‘yes just a moment’, getting the plastic bag and giving himself one last spray with the perfume that he knows Jongin dislikes due to the heightened senses and sensitive nose.

The human murmuring a quiet ‘’see you’’ when he passes the elder.

They don’t have the same social circle, and therefore don’t go to the same frat parties, though some are bland. Jongin can’t get drunk either way, since the alcohol can’t get into his blood system.

He doesn’t reply but continues to sit there with his back against the wall, weight-lifting one weight so that it clicks each time the material settles.

His gaze follows Kyungsoo, and Jongdae notices this and  gives Jongin a friendly wave and a ‘’don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him,’’ plus a naughty wink, looking away fast enough not to see the scowl on the other’s face.

Foreign thumping on the door come in a clumsy rhythm, then later in random attempts, making Jongin squint his eyes from where he’s at his table, going through media on his programmer.

The blond raises himself slowly and nears the door, voicing the word: ‘’Display,’’ to the speaker and monitor attached there.

A hologram glimpses on the door and spreads out, and a robotic voice tunes in:  _ ’A guest has been spotted. Scanning, 3 hours and twenty-four minutes past midnight.’ _

Light flashes on the screen along with the camera screen recording on the other side of the door, which displays a big window of Kyungsoo who stands there, making silly faces at the camera, whereas he gurgles a  _ ‘’hello, hello’’  _ and another  _ ‘’let me in, Nini,’’ _  leaning his head against the door while he hums and smiles sheepishly.

He doesn’t seem to be hammered, but his eyes are bit drowsy and his moving is delayed - tipsy at most and seemingly in a great mood.

_ ‘ _ **_Race:_ ** _ human.  _ **_Name:_ ** _ Do Kyungsoo.  _ **_Age:_ ** _ 21.  _ **_Relation:_ ** _  inhabit of room 293 and roommate of Kim Jongin.  _ **_Position:_ ** _  first year student’  _ the robotic voice lists, and seconds later the door churns and slides open upon the system recognizing him.

‘ **_Access granted’_ **

The first thing Jongin is met by is a body against his own, Kyungsoo who reels ahead and gives him a big hug, though he isn’t strong enough to squish Jongin even if he makes strained noises and tries to circle his arms all around the other’s broader form.

He has his face mushed against Jongin’s chest, looking up seconds later with a dorky grin on his lips although he sighs frustratedly and says ‘’I can’t hug you-’’ he crinkles his nose, ‘’I can’t hug you properly,’’ and he lets go to scratch the back of his head with a defeated look on his face, ‘’sorry.’’

Jongin holds a hand up and cups Kyungsoo’s cheek, expression stern while he closes in.

‘’You’ve ingested liquor,’’ he states almost robotically like he has read it in the humans´ guidebooks, and asks ‘’where’s Jongdae?’’

Kyungsoo strains his eyes and blinks in question. ‘’Jongdae?’’

‘’Wasn’t he supposed to get you back home? Did you walk here alone?’’ Jongin’s jaw is setting and he quickly looks out of the door to check down the hallway that is empty, cursing under his breath when he comes back.

‘’Did you get here by yourself? Wasn’t anyone looking out for you?’’ he continues, and Kyungsoo just stands there with a considering expression on his face.

Then it’s as if a light bulb pops over his head -  _ ‘’Ah!’’ _  he snuggles close to Jongin again, ‘’I left them because, um-’’

It evens out to a  _ ‘hmmmmm’  _ and a ‘’ah, you smell so good.’’

**‘’Kyungsoo,’’** Jongin cups the human’s face with his hands again, stroking a thumb over one cheekbone. ‘’Why’d you leave them? The ship is big and if you got lost-’’

‘’I wanted to come back to you, cause,’’ Kyungsoo leans into the touch of one palm and sighs there, ‘’kissing someone else doesn’t feel as good as kissing you.’’

Jongin stares for a long time where Kyungsoo closes his eyes and rubs his face against the palm, kissing the back of the wrist, eyes opening just then; a drowsy but familiar and tinted look.

The door behind them slides shut with a windy sound.

‘’Just don’t run off again on your own,’’ Jongin says, voice softer than before.

He glides a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, the one who was on his cheek, and watches as Kyungsoo again follows the motion and nearly reels backwards, smiling wide and bubbling up with something akin to a satisfied purr.

‘’I’m not a child,’’ he says though and pokes at Jongin’s side. ‘’I’m a real man…, and real men can…. can do things on their own.’’

‘’This opinion is entitled to the labels humans have made,’’ Jongin tilts his head.

‘’But of course, it’s hard to stray from something that’s been engraved into your mind since early childhood, considering that the limited genders for you have history in your race, and so do the biological sexes that are connected there as the only public choices. Gender is a social construct, affected by the social norms and scales and thus exaggerated into a harmful stereotype or a mindset assigned to each that cannot be amended unless it’s changed in the next generation from the very start,’’ he replies.

Kyungsoo blinks.

Then he blinks again, looking critical. ‘’That’s not sexy,’’ he murmurs. ‘’You have to… to talk sexy to me… isn’t that, what they do… when…,’’ he makes some motions with his hands.

Jongin blinks too.

He sighs.

‘’You’re a real man,’’ he says instead, voice stoic.

‘’Is that sexy enough?’’

Kyungsoo glares. He shrugs.

‘’It’s ok,’’ he mutters. ‘’I don’t get it either. I guess I just said it because my dad used to when our welfare wasn’t so good and he had to do a lot of work. Same with my mother.’’

Jongin blinks.

Kyungsoo blinks back.

‘’Yeah,’’ Jongin murmurs. ‘’You’ve told me before.’’

‘’Yes, yes-’’ Kyungsoo sounds less tipsy now but there’s still a sway, and he’s close to Jongin, suddenly dragging the edge of the shirt up where he crouches down and sneaks up, the shirt just big enough, fabric stretched as he crawls in and takes a spot as well.

He aligns himself against Jongin, rubbing his face against Jongin’s throat like Jongin does to him sometimes.

He wriggles up even if it’s a snug fit.

‘’Mine,’’ he suddenly whispers, puffing out.

‘’This is mine, you know that?’’ he looks up, and Jongin has been standing still all the while and let the other roam around, hands held a bit in the air to give enough access.

‘’Yours?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s back where his fingers have crept around - ‘’this is mine,’’ he snuggles closer, ‘’only mine.’’

Jongin’s chest heaves, a big drag.

He doesn’t say anything but presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s temple, lingering there, and the two of them are glued together like this.

He can smell smoke and liquor on Kyungsoo’s form, plus something else, different scents from individuals that make his body tense, a familiar feeling and flare striking.

Kyungsoo starts pushing into him though, nudging there. ‘’Wanna-’’ he presses harder until Jongin relents and they’re walking backwards, ‘’wanna do something.’’

His eyes dart up, where the irises have been swallowed by his pupils bit by bit.

He creeps out of the shirt and away from Jongin’s warmth, only to push into him again.

Jongin is backed against the bed where he sits down on the edge, silent and stance alert, his nostrils flaring when Kyungsoo slides down on his knees before him and rubs his face into Jongin’s chest again, a drag down to the stomach.

He fits in between Jongin’s clothed thighs and looks up with wide eyes that have become dark in color, his breathing a little swifter than before.

He’s still wearing a loose jacket that has crept down his shoulders, beneath where there’s a simple t-shirt and otherwise he’s clad in black jeans and sneakers.

His hair isn’t gelled up anymore, messy instead from the prior gestures, cheeks a little rosy.

‘’Kyungsoo…,’’ Jongin murmurs, one hand carding through the locks again and one pinching at a shoulder, careful with the pressure.

‘’You’re tired and slightly affected,’’ he says, even if his eyes have started glowing a bit and he squirms a bit, muscles flexing in his thighs when Kyungsoo runs his hands up from the kneecaps to the upper-thighs, over the fabric of the sweatpants.

Kyungsoo’s gaze stays down, levelling at Jongin’s crotch where the baggy pouch jerks the tiniest bit.

He inches closer, eyes wide and mouth agape while he runs his hands up and down Jongin’s thighs and closer to the crotch to get another reaction.

‘’Yes, but I know what I’m doing,’’ he responds, voice dazed, eyes barely blinking while he keeps observing.

When Jongin poorly tries to raise himself, Kyungsoo latches and hugs his waist, murmuring ‘’No, no- I need to.. I need to…. you’re-’’ he blubbers, face up again to show a desperate look - ‘’You’re greedy, you have-’’ he licks his lips, ‘’you have five but you don’t let me have one.’’

‘’You have five… it should be a feast for me,’’ he says, sounding painfully sincere as if Jongin is currently posing as a tyrant.

‘’Let me at least,’’ Kyungsoo creeps closer on his knees and over the rugged floor, ‘’have one,’’ it turns into a whisper.

Jongin looks down, and his knuckles whiten from the harsh grip he has got on the edge of the bed, the corners of his eyes twitching with the way something seems to drape over the two of them, the tension thick.

Kyungsoo might as well beg with the way his torso is draped over Jongin’s lap and one hand is on the inner-thigh, inching closer just to feel something thick jolt beneath.

The fabric of the elder’s pants have become a bit humid, not wearing underwear beneath, and a breathy moan eases out between his teeth when Kyungsoo keeps staring up but one of his hands brushes over the tent forming on the front of the pants. His fingers search and grasp at one of the sub tentacles through it, giving it a firm clench where they’ve split.

Jongin’s hips jerk at this, and his brows do a tick as Kyungsoo does it again, two hands searching now, one pulling down in the edge of the elastic band.

A hand stops him though, holding the wrist.

‘’Bathroom,’’ Jongin says.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in questioning.

‘’It gets messy,’’ the reply is stubbed, and Kyungsoo is lifted by a hand on his bicep, all big-eyed while he’s guided to the bathroom and Jongin takes one of the pillows in his other hands.

He takes them to the shower booth again where the floor is dry and warm, putting the pillow on the ground.

He takes Kyungsoo’s jacket off for him, and the younger nudges off his shoes and socks too, a little jump to his step while he gets into the shower section and giddily looks at Jongin settling in front of him.

‘’Here, for your knees,’’ Jongin says, pointing at the pillow, and he lifts Kyungsoo lightly and helps him there, even if Kyungsoo protests and bites at Jongin’s arm because he doesn’t want to be babied.

‘’I’m not weak,’’ he murmurs, a pout on his lips. ‘’I’m just a little soft-boned.’’

His gaze flicks up, his hands on Jongin’s thighs to steady himself where he sits, ‘’you have to be gentle with me, sometimes.’’

His breath does a hitch and he presses his face against Jongin’s thigh, still looking up. ‘’But only sometimes.’’

The material down the crotch has become visibly wet now, and Kyungsoo knows there’s something else about Jongin’s cock, that it apparently self-lubricates as well but for what reason he doesn’t know.

He drags down in the pants now and Jongin stands there as if he for once isn’t sure what to do in an intimate situation like this.

Kyungsoo looks down, still a little hazy but warm between his legs, cock aching against the confines of his own underwear and he knows he’s getting worked up so easily, but he can’t help it while he drags Jongin’s sweatpants down to the thighs.

The tentacles are exposed, shortly slotted together in the middle, united there, but they spread apart again, and Kyungsoo hasn’t been this close before.

He hasn’t noticed the blazing color on the tips on the flared ends, or the noticeable, lined pattern of suction cups beneath each that feel much more present than what they actually are in looks, or the solid backside on each there so that the girth isn’t all round but shaped.

He leans forward, emitting a curious  _ ‘oh’ _  when they almost  _ shudder  _ at his breath fanning over the middle, the four sub appendages curling shortly, those that are lined around the main tentacle which has grown thicker around the base, colors a bronze red.

Kyungsoo doesn’t use his hands yet but has them cupped on his kneecaps, neck stretched as he nudges his face close and presses his lips to the backside of the main tentacle since it has lifted itself a bit, surprised that there’s no present smell but only something reminding of musk, plus the slick noises of them moving in regards to noise.

Jongin above him emits a deep tune, and at first it seems like he’ll shy away, so Kyungsoo grabs his thighs and drags himself way closer, uncaring that he steps off the pillow when he bluntly sticks his tongue out and runs it up to the tip of it, mesmerized to see that the length twitches and stills, just for a second, before shyly snaking forward to meet Kyungsoo’s open mouth, running along his lower lip before sliding in.

Kyungsoo nearly goes cross-eyed trying to follow it while watching the others too, one slim tentacle who comes closer and touches his cheek. It should be unpleasant, but it isn’t, and his tummy feels so warm down to the pit that he can’t help but to moan and grimace from the excitement.

It’s wet and warm, throbbing in his mouth even if it’s just the thick tip of the main tentacle. He sucks on it, the slit dripping transparent slick that has an almost pink nuance, sizzling on his tongue with a peculiar but intriguing taste.

It slides in deeper seconds later, surprising Kyungsoo though he’s quick to accommodate and opens his mouth wide, the drag of the suction cups leaving a ticklish feeling over his tongue while the tentacle props itself in, the tip moving over the flat of teeth, curling inside and teasing his gag reflex just shortly.

His hands have gone up to steady himself again, but one meets a sub tentacle on the way, and he runs his palm along the form that extends bits by bits, squeezing around it’s width, noticing that it pumps itself bigger in his palm.

He starts stroking it like he’s done before, pumping it, feeling up the slickness that wets his hand, a droplet running down his wrist, and his other palm grabs two others.

Opening his mouth wide, his jaw clicking when the main tentacle slides in deeper, and he’s glad his gag reflex isn’t too sensitive the second round while his cheeks smother around the girth.

The untended sub length on Kyungsoo’s cheek slides down and around his nape, and it’s a heated and foreign touch still, but the human doesn’t back away but inches closer while Jongin seems to prop himself closer as well, the muscles in his thighs rolling beneath the skin.

Amidst it, Kyungsoo looks up and catches Jongin’s gaze -

And the elder’s eyes have become fully swallowed again in that almost predatory way, sending a flare down Kyungsoo’s gut.

Jongin’s teeth are gritted, and he suddenly arches his hips forward, making Kyungsoo’s jaw ache a bit because it seems that the main tentacle doubles in width in his mouth, and fluid trickles down his throat too.

He moans around the mouthful, one eye closing from the strain while he sucks on it and does his best not to sink teeth there when he gags once or twice, small whimpers and gurgling filling up around the form, lewd noises quenching the otherwise silent room where only the air conditioning whirs.

His hands keep on working on the other three, fingers seeking, his toes curling against the floor when one sub length tracks down his arm and wraps around it, trapping it while his hand squeezes around the base and keeps stroking it, the flesh pulsing beneath.

He can’t imagine what he looks like - slickness gathered around his mouth, down his chin and on his cheek and nape, some of the fluid from the others running down the length of his arms and staining his shirt with the stickiness.

His hair is rumbled and messy now, lips swollen, one eye still shut when the tentacle pushes against the back of his mouth as he gags again but accommodates quickly, feeling hot all over.

He’s almost mushed against Jongin’s legs, his own legs spread to get as close as possible, getting caught by the tentacles around his forearms while he still tries to tug.

Jongin breathes out heavily in response, a prolonged moan easing through but otherwise a low rumble that travels through Kyungsoo’s system and makes the human twice as eager to please.

The main appendage suddenly withdraws though, and instead two of the sub tentacles come forth, one pressing against a lower lip where Kyungsoo darts his tongue out and gives the slit a kittenish lick, and the second who props itself in seconds later to curl against the roof of his mouth.

They go in and prod against either side of his cheeks in different directions, gouging his mouth, spit dribbling down his chin and a wanton, breathless  _ ‘ah’ _  slipping out.

His eyes have been kept focused on and off, and sometimes up on Jongin with the way they always seem to communicate best through glares.

However, he swallows thickly and stills upon noticing that the biggest tentacle from before has sized up again, girth immensely sized, evening out to a slimmer form but still enough that it’d be a strain to Kyungsoo’s mouth.

A scratchy voice edges in though, one Kyungsoo didn’t notice before, a hand on his shoulder, and it’s Jongin whose head is doing that jerk again as he murmurs ‘’Kyungsoo,’’ his chest stills for a second while he takes a deep, deep breath as if he’s fighting against something boiling up to the surface - ‘’you have to stop.’’

Veins track down his hands and forearms, knuckles whitening on one due to how he’s balling his hand, and he tries to inch away or gently say no, but Kyungsoo is confused and still hazy with two tentacles in his mouth though they slide out and the bundle unites again even though it’s hard since they’re slick and aroused.

It’s there again, the way Jongin looks like there’s a boulder on his shoulders. He takes a step back but Kyungsoo follows, on all four and expression hurt as he grabs Jongin’s hand.

‘’I,’’ Kyungsoo tugs in it and tries to raise himself, a plea, ‘’I wasn’t done yet, I-’’ he doesn’t manage to utter another word for the way the air in his lungs is pushed out.

He’s grabbed and pressed against the wall like before, this time with Jongin who slides down the wall with him, hovering over him till Kyungsoo’s back is on the floor, head awkwardly bent up the wall and eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Jongin’s mouth slots over his with a strange force that has Kyungsoo panting hotly as a tongue prods in, Jongin who starts kissing him hungrily.

The hands clutch Kyungsoo closer and suddenly off the ground.

Jongin is on his knees, nearly straddling the human, later stretching out to press against him, propping Kyungsoo’s legs and knees up to fit in between and roll his hips there.

The sub tentacles do the same they did a week ago where they creep around Kyungsoo’s thighs in a possessive manner and fasten there in a vice-grip until the limbs might go numb, and the two other tug so hard in the edge of the pants that the button rips free, dragging both pants and underwear down, ripping the fabric with an inhuman force.

Kyungsoo moans at the warm feeling that seconds later travels down his exposed cock and sack, the main tentacle who crawls there, wet and spewing gel-like fluid as it presses against his asscrack and rubs over his puckered hole.

The position hurts and Kyungsoo is pressed into the floor till his lungs restrict, though he can’t complain - bewildered, curious and caught in a haze that leaves him wanting to know what Jongin has in mind, the heat flaring in his belly overpowering the rest.

Jongin’s in- and exhaling is raspy, the noises coming from his mouth alien and deep, almost all bass and no real voice.

When Kyungsoo looks him in the eyes for the short moment where they withdraw from kissing and biting, Jongin’s eyes are downright glowing. The skin around his eyes is traced with small black and red vein-like patterns, his mouth forming a vicious snarl, looking and sounding feral - his body movements rough.

His upper lip does a tick, and he traces his nose down Kyungsoo’s cheek then and rests his mouth against the shell of an ear, breathing out.

‘’I want to-’’ it’s husky and foreign, a rumble, **_‘’breed you,’’_ **  and Kyungsoo can hear Jongin shudder upon telling these words, as if he has longed to utter them.

‘’I want to pin you down,’’ the tentacles on Kyungsoo’s thighs tighten till the human is trembling from adrenaline, and one of the free sub lengths slither over one buttock and to the entrance, suddenly prodding there, breaching and nudging in, slim but still thick enough to make Kyungsoo arch and his breath hitch as he whimpers, clenching around it.

‘’I want to,’’ the words are barely comprehensible, **‘’claim you.’’**

There’s a second sub tentacle joining, edging in next to the other, stretching the hole as it pushes in, the slide only slightly strained but wet due to the lubrication. Kyungsoo’s arms are thrown around Jongin’s shoulders, clutching there, fingers digging through the shirt while he blubbers up breathless words and moans into Jongin’s temple.

‘’You invite me in everyday,’’ Jongin pants, ‘’your pheromones craze my mind,’’ there’s a sharp inhale, ‘’you force me into a rut-’’

‘’I can’t help it,’’ he thrusts his hips forward, grinding, ‘’I can’t help it when you do this- I need to-,’’ his voice cracks, ‘’ _ I have to- but I can’t,’’  _ a shaky exhale, _  ‘’cause-’’ _

There’s a loud, prolonged growl,  **_‘’I’ll break you.’’_ **

He freezes amidst it, his body suddenly stilling as if he hasn’t moved in the first place - just when Kyungsoo lets out a pained noise as the tentacles both slide in with a rough but slicked push, squelching ensuing.

Jongin swallows thickly, and he exhales for long, the bathroom quiet for a moment save for Kyungsoo’s feeble and strained noises.

As quick as Jongin had latched, he withdraws now - completely, as if he has been burnt, and crawls backwards until his back hits the glass on the shower barrier, the material rustling and leaving a hollow sound striking through the air.

His tentacles curl and shrivel, and he frantically starts dragging up in his pants, eyes still crazed but becoming glazed while he releases a new tune, something haunting and loathing, and he slams a fist against the floor, the action causing other furniture and machinery to vibrate for a moment, tiled ground cracking some places; dust painting his knuckles.

It’s like he’s in a frenzy, and his back arches forward as if he’s struggling, head bowing down and eyes shut while veins track up his neck and his adam’s apple bobs, a loud sob ripping the seams of his throat.

His breathing is out of control, another wave making his body scrunch and his heels dig into the floor, like he’s trying to get away from Kyungsoo.

He stops.

Just as a gentle hand touches his cheek where warmth tracks down, fresh tears springing, and Jongin, through a blurred sight, looks ahead to see that Kyungsoo sits in front of him and between his spread legs, cupping his cheek.

‘’Breathe,’’ the human says, voice soft and the look in his eyes soothing, ‘’breathe, Jongin.’’

And Jongin does, gulping.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Kyungsoo murmurs, leaning in close to press a kiss to Jongin’s forehead, running his other hand through the blond hair, down to the nape to caress it. ‘’Just breathe.’’

It takes time.

It takes several minutes before Jongin has calmed down and his nerves no longer do strange jumps.

Their foreheads are pressed together and Kyungsoo times their breathing, streaking the tears away from Jongin’s eyes, looking straight into the predatory red.

Jongin has got a hand on Kyungsoo’s bicep in return, holding on.

The situation is skewed, the both of them half-naked, but now they just sit there, legs slotted together and bodies close, and Jongin then hides his face against the side of Kyungsoo’s throat.

Kyungsoo hugs him until he isn’t shaking anymore.

Jongin’s front is warm against Kyungsoo’s back, his hold around the other tight.

They’re covered by a blanket, lying on one of their beds, spooning.

Kyungsoo is stroking a thumb over the back of Jongin’s palm, their fingers entwined over his stomach, and the elder has pressed his face into Kyungsoo's nape, still emitting low occasional rumbling, his nerves jolting every now and then.

‘’Just breathe,’’ the human murmurs, and Jongin loosens his grip when it gets a little too hard, resuming the cuddling and his breath evening out.

Kyungsoo brings Jongin’s hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it, covers rustling with the motion.

’’Don’t worry,’’ he whispers, pressing a thumb into Jongin’s palm, and Jongin cuddles closer, ‘’we'll be okay.’’


End file.
